Either the objective lens or the stage is driven in order to adjust focus on a specimen surface in a microscope system in the related art (see patent reference literature 1). The drive stroke is determined in correspondence to the size of the microscope or the length of the guide unit and a specimen that is larger than the stroke cannot be observed. Observation of a specimen with a height measuring more than the stroke is enabled in the related art by adopting a structure that allows the mounting position of a sub-stage used to hold the stage, to be adjusted along the Z axis (up/down direction) or by inserting a raising adapter or the like between the stage and the objective lens (over an area of the stand of the microscope in many cases).
Patent Reference Literature 1: Japanese Laid Open Patent Publication No. H6-186469